EL REGALO PERFECTO
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: Candy busca el regalo perfecto para celebrar el cumple de Albert, y en su busqueda se topa con una curiosa situacion.


**El REGALO PERFECTO**

El día comenzaba en la mansión Andrew y a pesar de que a simple vista todo transcurría tranquilo y normal, había una cierta excitación que se respiraba en el ambiente, se acercaba el cumpleaños de William Albert Andrew, presidente del consorcio Andrew, así que cada año el evento se convertía en uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes para la sociedad de Chicago. Cada año la tía Elroy dedicaba meses, o lo que parecía como meses, a la preparación del tan ansiado evento su objetivo, como siempre, era que todo saliera perfecto; por su parte, Albert toleraba estoicamente todos los preparativos.

\- _Buenos días tía Elroy – dijo poniendo un beso en su mejilla…_

\- _Buenos días hijo como amaneciste hoy?_

\- _Bien tía y con hambre_

\- _William antes de que me olvide, quisiera repasar con Candy algunos de los detalles de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tú crees que si le llamo estará disponible?...a veces el hospital absorbe todo su tiempo._

\- _Para usted tía, yo se que ella hará lo posible_

\- _Ay tía! no me diga que ya la quiere reclutar para que le ayude con los preparativos?_

\- _Bueno, yo creo que es tiempo que se vaya entrenando, me parece que las cosas entre ustedes se ponen cada vez mas serias y aunque aún no se han comprometido no estaría por demás, pero no, no es para eso, pero si hay algunos detalles del protocolo que quiero repasar con ella._

\- _Está bien tía solo que le puedo pedir que sea buenita y no me la asuste…_

 _por favor?…_

\- _Asustarla, yo?...no sé de que me hablas…solo son un par de cosas_

\- _Está bien tía confío en usted_

Albert terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa riendo divertido, se despidió con un beso y se dirigió a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse para salir a la oficina.

Minutos después dejó la mansión cuando le avisaron que el chofer lo esperaba en la puerta, había pensado leer en el camino pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirando por la ventana del auto y comenzó a pensar en Candy alegre, dulce, activa y magnifica enfermera..…sonrió para sí cuando se percató de que estaba haciendo una lista mental de las cualidades de la chica…no necesitaba buscar justificación para el hecho de que se había enamorado…de que siempre la había amado…pero solo quería disfrutarlo, prefería recordar su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía para él en cada encuentro y la suavidad de sus manos y su piel que disfrutaba cuando ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo y regalarle un beso…tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que solo volvió a la realidad cuando el chofer le anunció que habían llegado a su destino.

Candy se había levantado muy temprano ese día, quería llegar temprano a hospital, porque tenía algunos pendientes con algunos pacientes y quería estar al corriente de su progreso. Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando recibió la llamada de la tía Elroy invitándola a almorzar, invitación que por supuesto aceptó inmediatamente, la señora Elroy se había disculpado por no haber hablado con mas anticipación pero como la fecha estaba casi encima, quería hablar con ella del protocolo de la fiesta, ya que Candy era la novia oficial de William tendría ciertas obligaciones que cumplir durante la misma y quería estar segura de que estuviera bien informada de lo que debía hacer.

El almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, fue menos difícil de lo que Candy había imaginado y el pánico inicial había desaparecido. Cuando se despidieron Candy se encaminó al hospital y mientras caminaba su pensamiento se centró en el regalo para Albert, siempre que le hacía un regalo, fuera la ocasión que fuera, generalmente tenía una idea definida de lo que quería darle…pero en esta ocasión no se le ocurría nada. No sabía si era porque estaba un poco asustada y preocupada por lo que la señora Elroy le había explicado del protocolo y lo importante que era la fiesta y todas esas cosas, pero no tenía ni una sola idea para el regalo.

Pasaron varios días y Candy aun no tenía regalo, la fecha estaba peligrosamente cerca y decidió que lo mejor era tomarse el tiempo para ir de tiendas y ver que había en lugar de solo pensar.

Esa mañana se levantó y decidió almorzar en un restaurante del centro comercial para comenzar lo más pronto posible su tarea de encontrar un regalo…seguía sin entender por que en esta ocasión le estaba siendo tan difícil pensar en algo.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y aun no encontraba nada que le gustara y se estaba desesperando, iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando vio una banca desocupada y decidió sentarse un momento para descansar, a los pocos minutos se acercó una señora joven bien arreglada, de aspecto agradable y se sentó a su lado, traía dos bolsas llenas de cosas que había comprado y Candy suspiró con angustia

 _-Vaya, ha comprado muchas cosas_

 _\- Si, al fin creo que he terminado_

 _-Y tú, has encontrado lo que buscas_

 _\- Desafortunadamente no, y ya no me queda mucho tiempo, este fin de_

 _Semana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novio y no tengo ni idea de que_

 _Regalarle_

\- _Vaya, generalmente no es tan difícil encontrar un regalo para el novio_

\- _Lo sé, y yo misma no comprendo por qué en esta ocasión se me está haciendo tan difícil_

\- _Bueno mira, en el segundo piso en el extremo norte del centro comercial hay una tienda que se llama "La Mansión del Recuerdo", tienen cosas lindas yo siempre voy allí cuando necesito un regalo especial y casi siempre encuentro algo lindo y apropiado, por qué no vas?, no pierdes nada_

Candy se quedó pensando que nunca había visto esa tienda y se disponía a comentar algo cuando se dio cuenta de que la señora se había marchado y ni cuenta se había dado. Buscó a la mujer con la mirada, para alcanzarla y darle las gracias por la idea, pero no la vio por ninguna parte así que se encogió de hombros y desistió

– _Bueno_ – se dijo – _no tengo nada que perder_ – y caminó hacia la tienda.

El segundo piso del centro comercial estaba poblado de innumerables boutiques y se quedó sorprendida de ver tantos lugares especializados en regalos, nunca había puesto mucha atención a esta parte del centro, si no hubiera sido porque la desconocida dama le había dado el nombre de la tienda no hubiera sabido ni por dónde empezar, así que hizo una nota mental para explorar este lugar mas adelante.

Al fin llegó a la "Mansión del Recuerdo", tenía dos grandes aparadores uno a cada lado de la puerta en los cuales se exhibían diferentes objetos todos muy distintivos y elegantes; algunos para oficina otros para el hogar, joyería para hombre y para mujer, accesorios para viaje… y todo parecía ser sumamente fino. Abrió la puerta y al entrar la recibió el inconfundible olor a pieles y maderas finas, el aroma tuvo un efecto sedante en ella, liberándola de la angustia que la había invadido toda la mañana. Comenzó a explorar la tienda y después de algunos minutos un elegante y agradable empleado de la tienda se acercó a ella…

 _-Buenos días señorita, puedo ayudarla en algo?_

 _-Buenos días, estoy buscando un regalo, quiero algo muy especial, es el_

 _Cumpleaños de mi novio._

 _-Ah!, ya entiendo, tenemos muchos artículos que podrían llenar sus_

 _Expectativas_

 _-Dígame una cosa su novio trabaja en una oficina?_

 _-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque también viaja mucho_

 _-Bueno tengo algo muy especial para que él la recuerde en la oficina, es algo que aunque estará a la vista de todos, le dará un toque de elegancia a su escritorio, y será lo suficientemente discreto y solo él sabrá el verdadero significado, me parece que sería el regalo ideal que una joven como usted le daría a su novio, pase por aquí por favor…_

Candy siguió al empleado hacia un escaparate que contenía varios objetos

El hombre sacó su llave abrió la puerta y le mostró uno de ellos y le explicó cada detalle del mismo.

Candy quedó fascinada y pensó que era ideal, nunca habría imaginado que un objeto como ese pudiera expresar a la perfección algo que tantas veces había querido decirle a Albert pero nunca había encontrado las palabras adecuadas. Sin dudarlo ni un instante lo compró y pidió que lo envolvieran para regalo. Al salir de la boutique Candy caminaba con paso ligero y una cadencia tan armoniosa que la hacía aparecer sumamente atractiva y mas de un caballero la miró con admiración, la expresión en sus ojos era de completa felicidad; nunca pensó que comprar un regalo para Albert la hiciera sentir tan feliz.

Ahora solo faltaba decidir cómo y cuándo le daría el regalo, estaba tan entusiasmada con ese regalo que deseaba que el momento de dárselo fuera tan especial como el regalo mismo.

El viernes por la tarde Candy fue la oficina de Albert, sabía que la tarde antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños no tendría nada importante en su agenda; la secretaria la anunció y Albert la recibió con un gran sonrisa cuando entró en su privado; llevaba puesto un vestido de una tela suave y fluida que se movía al ritmo de esa cadencia que la caracterizaba y que a Albert le parecía tan sensual, ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa que a él le gustaba tanto y sin palabras

Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, Candy cerró los ojos, aspiró el perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de su novio y sintió que su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban, Albert estaba sintiendo lo mismo la separó un poco de su cuerpo, buscó sus labios y se fundieron en un beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas intenso, ardiente y demandante, las manos de Albert subían y bajaban por su espalda, hasta que de pronto sintió que se posaban en sus muslos y un fuerte suspiro se escapó de su garganta, ella puso sus manos sobre las de él y detuvo su exploración, el sonrió y devolvió sus manos a su espalda, la besó de nuevo y se separaron…

- _Amor, que agradable sorpresa, me alegra que hayas venido!_

 _\- Si, ya me di cuenta_ – le dijo sonriendo –

- _Que te parece si vamos a cenar solos tu y yo a un lugar tranquilo_

 _-Me parece perfecto, pero antes he traído algo para ti_

- _mi regalo de cumpleaños?_ – le pregunto emocionado

-S _í, quise dártelo cuando estuviéramos solos, espero que te guste_

 _\- Yo sé que me gustará todos tus obsequios me gustan y aunque no trajeras_

 _Nada yo te amaría igual_ …

Candy sacó un paquete de su bolsa y se lo entregó, Albert tomó el regalo y de inmediato le quitó la envoltura, parecía un niño desesperado por abrir el paquete y ver lo que había dentro; cuando terminó de desechar la envoltura abrió la caja y sacó el objeto envuelto en papel tisú, era un reloj para escritorio hecho de madera con dos carátulas de reloj exactamente iguales, una en el extremo izquierdo y otra en el extremo derecho, en medio de las dos había una placa dorada que tenía grabadas las iniciales W. A. A.

Cuando lo examinó mas detenidamente se percató de que el reloj de la izquierda estaba permanentemente estacionado a las 12, y el de la derecha marcaba la hora correcta, se disponía a preguntar algo pero se detuvo Recordando que Candy es sumamente creativa con sus regalos y procedió a examinar la pieza con mas cuidado, así que decidió mirar la parte posterior del reloj y allí descubrió que había dos placas doradas, la del lado opuesto al reloj estacionado a las 12 tenía la siguiente inscripción:

 ** _Las doce, la hora cero, la hora que no existe…_**

 ** _El día que termina, el día que inicia…_**

 ** _El sortilegio que termina_**

 ** _O el inicio del hechizo que jamás se romperá…_**

 ** _Para nosotros será el tiempo detenido_**

 ** _Para que nuestro amor no pase_**

 ** _Y dure para siempre_**

La expresión de Albert al leer era de total y completa ensoñación y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

Luego sus ojos se fijaron en la placa en el lado opuesto del reloj que marcaba la hora correcta:

 **Que el tiempo pase…**

 **Que las horas vuelen…**

 **Para que te traigan pronto a mí**

 **Cuando no estés a mi lado.**

Albert se quedó admirando el reloj, nunca habría imaginado que un objeto como ese pudiera expresar lo que el muchas veces en sus viajes había sentido,

Cuando recordaba a Candy estando lejos.

Que maravillosa mujer que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para expresar lo que al parecer sentían los dos y nunca se habían expresado.

Albert se acercó a Candy la abrazó y le dijo suave al oído - _eres increíble encontraste el regalo perfecto…expresa lo que yo también he sentido muchas veces y nunca supe como expresar… sabes cuánto te amo?_

Albert se separó y fue a su escritorio sacó un objeto y volvió a ella

Y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo comenzó a hablar

- _Sabes?, he estado esperando el momento adecuado para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que ya no quiero estar alejado de ti, no creo que habrá mejor momento que este, en el descubrimos hasta que grado los dos sentimos lo mismo…me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y convertirme en el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra?_

Candy temblaba y sus bellos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas pero pudo sonreír y a media voz le dio un si…

Albert puso el anillo en su dedo, se puso de pie y la besó con la misma entrega y pasión de unos momentos antes.

 _-Candy podríamos no salir a cenar?_

 _-Me imaginé que algo así podría ocurrir así que vine preparada_

Y sonriendo dirigió la mirada a la bolsa que había traído…

Albert sonrió la volvió a besar y continuó lo que había dejado pendiente unos momentos antes de recibir el regalo.

Unos días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños Albert le pidió que lo acompañara a la tienda donde había comprado el regalo, le intrigaba esa tienda que podía tener algo tan perfecto como ese reloj. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había estado la tienda, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el lugar parecía abandonado y no había ningún indicio de hubiera estado ocupado en mucho tiempo.

- _Estás segura de que fue aquí?_

 _-Si Albert, estaba descansando en una banca y una desconocida se acercó y me_

 _Habló de este lugar, por eso fue que vine, lo mas curioso fue que cuando quise_

 _Agradecerle por la recomendación había desaparecido y no pude encontrarla,_

 _Y hasta pensé que era raro que hubiera desaparecido tan rápido_

 _-Bueno sea como sea, fue el regalo perfecto, vamos a comer?..._

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino dejando atrás el abandonado lugar.

Algún día contarían este incidente como una historia de algo inexplicable

Con un final feliz.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Minuet_**


End file.
